ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio
Akio is a member of the Kesshi Clan and a ninja of Sunagakure. He is known for his do-or-die attitude, which he dubs his "Path to Manlihood". 'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' As families were gathering around the gate of Sunagakure to wish all young Genins luck towards the Chunin Exams, Akio took it upon himself to declare his mighty manly power to the rest of the Sand Village. Climbing as high as he could on the gate of Sunagakure itself, he shouted down towards the crowd. This sparked an almost immediate rivalry between himself and Baki, an upperclassmen and member of the same team as his older cousin, Kyohei. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' During the Written portion of the exam, Akio was clueless to any of the answers. Seeing his and Daichi's struggles, Seirei managed to cheat for her team and pass them by whispering the answers into her fans and blowing her voice towards them. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' In the Forest of Death, Team Renji saw little action until they were close to the tower. Baki, Kyohei, and Chika were on their way towards the tower after having secured two scrolls. Therefor, Akio, Daichi, and Seirei took to the ground via Daichi's drill and went off after the team, attacking. Akio fought against Baki in a very rough and dangerous duel. Having stabbed clear through Akio's shoulder and causing multiple slash wounds on the loud mouthed genin, Baki sent one final blow that he assumed would finish the boy off for good. He regrouped with an uninjured Chika and broken legged Kyohei and continued on to finish the exam. Seirei and Daichi, after a small scare that Baki had suceeded in killing Akio, discovered him later leaning against a tree and badly injured. They make camp and Seirei asserts the role of taking watch, but Akio doesn't sleep. While Daichi is presumably sleeping, Akio and Seirei talk about how they both work at trying to teach Daichi to be tougher, but the conversation also turns towards Seirei putting herself down because she feels she's failed at coming up with ways to protect the team as a whole. Akio yells at her, telling her to stop thinking, which she retorts is easy for him. She feels that she has to be the brains for the group while Akio does little thinking. Akio tells her she has no idea how he thinks and why he throws himself in the front line like he does, hinting he has a reason for his "act now, think later" attitude, but not much else is discussed on his comments. The team later meets up with Team Murasaki who give them an extra scroll as trade for them all working together in numbers to make it to the Tower. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' During the preliminaries, Akio is slated for the second match against Might Guy. Badly injured from the fight with Baki, it seems like a lost cause, but Akio is never one to back down. He gives it all that he's got, but was tiring quickly as Guy began using the Gates on him. Thinking after the second gate that he had gone too far, Guy began to withdraw some of his power with set Akio off. Akio knew he was at the end of his fight, but did not want pitied. He told Guy to go as far as he could and that he would rather lose to Guy's all then be looked down upon and held back against. Guy agreed and pushed himself to the furthest gate he could go before finishing off Akio, knocking him out. Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection Akio's fit could be heard from beyond the back room and into the feast as neither he nor Daichi were promoted the title of Chunin. For a brief moment, he savored in the idea that at least Baki, having also lost in the preliminaries, would be on his level and probably not make Chunin. However, that brief moment ended abruptly when he learned that Baki had in fact gained the rank because of his team's faster performance in the Forest of Death. 'Cannibal Arc' Akio was selected by Renji for a mission concerning his sensei's ex-teammate Mokuta. It was through this mission that Akio grew to know Fudo and Chika better, being paired up with them to battle against wolves on a few occassions and even, unintentionally, creating a three-way combination jutsu with them. Throughout the mission, Akio saw a side of Renji he never knew existed, nor did he like. His sensei was being brash and thoughtless, which was unlike his usual demenor. During the final battle against Mokuta, her and Renji's son jumped in the way of Renji's attack, being killed from it. It was this move that put his sensei into shock as Mokuta went for a final blow. Just as Mokuta seemed close to killing Renji, Akio leapt in the way, thrusting his kodachi forward into her chest, killing her and saving his sensei's life. It was during this time that Akio called Renji "sensei" for the first time as opposed to his usual "old man." 'The Obassa Bandits' Akio played a large role in the multi-teamed mission involving the Obassa Bandits. Tema Renji was given the mission of breaking in to the headquarters where the bandits' leader stayed. With the other teams backing them up and aiding in their travels, the team managed to make it to Botenmaru's lair but were cut off by a "monster" named Hiro. Hiro was the last surviving member of the Yarusu Clan and had control over the Rock Skin Release. Hiro put up a very difficult fight against Team Renji, all the while Botenmaru yelling at him and calling him a monster in the background. Just as Hiro was about to bury him alive in rocks, Akio, getting irritated by Botenmaru's claims, argued and shouted how the boy was actually a person. This claim caused Hiro to hesitate as Akio continued to scream about how Botenmaru was nothing but a child and how Hiro was more of a man. As punishment for not killing Akio, Botenmaru bashed Hiro's throat with his bokken, permanantly damaging his voice. Just as Akio was about to have his tongue cut from his mouth by Botenmaru, a flaming poi came down to stop the attack. Akio was shocked as his cousin, Kyohei, came to his rescue. The older Kesshi Clan member recklessly jumped in to save Akio, but got himself hurt in the process. While this confused Akio greatly since the two never got along, he was still grateful but never voiced it. After the battle ended with Botenmaru, it was decided that Hiro would be allowed free since he was not working of his own accord. Hiro thanked the group, but thanked Akio specifically by kissing him. Akio pulled away almost instantly, alarmed by the notion which at first upset Hiro. But then Hiro promised to become as manly as Akio and find somebody just as manly as the two of them. Akio wasn't certain whether to be happy with his impact on the younger boy or horrifyed. 'Abandoning the Higa Clan' Akio, unknowingly, played a large role in Fudo's decision making during the time that Suzume was stuck in her arranged marriage situation. Not knowing anybody else to turn to, Fudo decided to go to 'the manliest person he knew' for advice on what to do. After hearing the entire situation, Akio's first reaction was for Fudo to rush in and fight off everybody he saw for doing such a thing. However, he managed to point out that Suzume seemed to have already decided between Fudo and her clan. He mentioned that if Suzume was willing to lose her buns just to be around him then she had already made up her mind and just needed a push in the right direction. This led Fudo to later break into Suzume's home and help her escape her clan. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Akio of the Kesshi Gender: Male Age: 14 Weight: 165 lbs Height: 5"2 Birthday: Oct. 3rd Sexuality: Straight Blood Type: AB 'Appearance' Body Build: Muscular primarily in his arms and abs Skin Tone: A little on the tanner side Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: A cloudy light blue Hair Style: Slicked back with stray strands spiked out Outfit: He wears an open burgendy jacket with no under shirt to show off his abs but cover most of his chest. On the back of the jacket is a flap of red material almost like a cape but it's only the length of a standard hood. He has black pants that are wrapped at the waist and at the ankles leading to his sandels. On his face he wears a pair of orange visor goggles almost like skii goggles Headband Location: Left Ankle Distinct Features: He has a somewhat defined chin Scars: Tons on his abs and arms from training and burns Tattoos: Black tribal sleeve tattoos up his arms 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Kesshi Clan Friends: Daichi Known Family Members: Kyohei(Cousin) Affiliations: Sand Village Mentors: ? History: ? Personality: Very over-confident and loud, Akio will stubbornly burst into battle relying fully on strength and perseverance even sometimes without a plan. He feels the act now, think later policy works best but that doesn't mean he won't listen. That is, if someone can stop him before running out into the heat of battle. He's also over-confident in the abilities of his friends, pushing them into uncomfortable situations to try and force them to be more outgoing and brave like he is. Fighting Information Jutsu Types: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: ? Chakra Type Innates: Lightning and Fire Primary Weapons: Nodachi which he weilds one-handed Flaws in Style: He is rarely level headed and doesn't plan his movements, which could be a plus or fault for him. He also rushes in to situations a lot. Style: ? Jutsu List: Flaming Soul: Holy Explosion of a Man's True Spirit Activate Flaming Soul: A Man's Destiny is in his Hands Burst Finishing Move: Perfect Combustion of Manlihood Attack [[Finishing Move: Combusting Eletrical Three Way|'Finishing Move: Combusting Electrical Three Way']] Finishing Move: Caught in a Firey Rivalry's Crossfire Trivial Knowledge Favorite Food: Any kind of meat Least Favorite Food: Any kind of vegetables Favorite Color: Red Fears: ? Past-Times: ? Wants to Fight: Nindo:To convience Daichi that he can overcome all obstacles Favorite Word/Quote: "If you try then even you have the ability to conquer the heavens!" / "Screw logic, men act!"/"Shut up, you old man!" Renji Player: Liz Other Trivia: - Akio's full name in Japanese means "Manly Hero who has a do-or-die spirit" - The majority of Akio's jutsu's are basic Kesshi Clan jutsu except he renames them all - Akio is based off the character Kamin from the anime Gurren Lagann Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Clan Members Category:Team Renji Category:Hidan Technique Users